


Obedience

by Nano1012



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alpha!Ansem, Alpha!Vanitas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Omega!Juujun, Omega!Saix, Omegaverse, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nano1012/pseuds/Nano1012
Summary: When fate decides you should be together, and your dynamics are a pair, what say do you have in the matter? You never control your own life, despite how hard you try. Or is their a way to conquer your destined path?~*~Loosely inspired by author Superbly_Annoyed's work Blood, sweat and tears. Read it, it is amazing.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood, sweat and tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713927) by [Superbly_Annoyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbly_Annoyed/pseuds/Superbly_Annoyed). 



Prologue  
Jun  
“Get up, Juujun,” warm sheets were roughly pulled from the small female fox hybrid by a looming figure.  
The fox curled in on herself and flinched at the biting cold of winter, despite the home being insulated, but she refused to open her eyes to greet the day.  
“It’s time,” the deep voice resonated through her large white ears.

Of course, her heat had declared her as an omega, a fox omega, the rarest breed amongst the canine breeds of the world. Out of the pack dynamic, omega foxes were the most prolific, and had the highest rates of births to both wolf pups and fox kits. Wolf omegas were still greatly more fertile than betas but could not support the fox population. Omega foxes were acclaimed for their docile qualities and beauty, the pinnacle of elegance, and the object of envy to wolves.   
As Juujun aged, her parents’ patience grew thin, her worth declining, even at the age of nineteen. It was time that their only profitable object be used, going through multiple candidates of suitors based on merit, family name, and money. Not for her wellbeing but their own. As any species, the world quickly rids those who are incapable of survival.

Vanitas  
“Do not forget the tailor today, be sure your measurements are exact!” Some white noise crackled along the phone connection.  
Vanitas rolled his golden eyes and ran his hand through his pitch-black hair, brushing past his pointed ears, and answered with a snarl to his voice, “I haven’t grown nor shrunk since my last fitting a week ago.”  
“It’s not me who’s concerned, its your mother,” the voice more distant from the speaker as he spoke.   
With a groan, the son glanced at his watch, and looked out a floor to ceiling window of one of the many Oblivion Department store offices, a sliver of his family’s brand. “Alright, tell okaa-san that he can shove his worried up his ass.”  
“I will not be telling Saix that, because he would enjoy it too much. I’ve given him too many freedoms,” he sighed, “And remember that your bride to be was not a cheap bitch.”  
Vanitas hung up, as an heir of wealth, obviously an omega would be found for him, as his parent’s brides were before him, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Omegas still deserved some semblance of rights, right?


End file.
